Should I Shouldn't I?
by Olivers-grl-2
Summary: Hermione is asked out my Draco, she ponders what to do about him and her secret crush on Harry. So she takes the chance with a rose and the game "Should I, Shouldn't I?" And takes it from there.


Should I? Shouldn't I?  
By: Kristin Berard  
Chapter 1

One Saturday morning Hermione woke up an hour early for breakfast. She looked to her left and saw Lavender. Then too her right and saw Par- nobody? She looked in front of her bed and there was Parvati in her face like always. Except this time she had a note with her.

Hermione groaned and said "What. Do. You. Want. This. Time?" Putting a space in between each word so she sounded annoyed, but she was actually really interested in what was in the envelope.

"Well, I found this in the common room! It say 'Hermione Granger' on it!" Parvati exclaimed, "I think it's from a boy! Open it!"

And Parvati sat there waiting expectantly for Hermione to open it. But when she did nothing, Parvati got restless.

"Well come on Hermione, I can't wait all day! Oh, and, hi Lavender did I wake you up. Wait what am I saying I don't care Hermione has a letter from a boy!"

As Lavender and Parvati were gossiping Hermione slipped out of the Girls Dormitory down to the common room in the peace and quiet. She examined the letter before she opened it. It was definitely from a boy she could tell because no other girl in the school wrote with this style handwriting. Finally she opened it. It said,

Dear Hermione,  
Meet me at the Whomping Willow around noon tomorrow. I will be there.  
Love always,  
?

"Who could this be from?" Hermione said to herself

"Who could what be from?" Harry asked curiously

"Oh morning Harry. Nothing I was just talking to myself."

"Oh ok." Harry smiled knowing whom it was from. " You're up early this morning."

"Oh not really, just that I decided to come to the common room this morning. I'm usually up this early but I stay in the dormitory."

"I see. Well do you want to go to breakfast with- "But Harry was cut off as Ron came into the common room.

"Thinking of going to breakfast without me were you now?" Ron blurted out.

"Oh no Ron! That's not it! We, well he was just going to get you please don't-" Hermione said really fast then Ron stopped her.

"WOAH! Hermione slow down I was only joking! I know you would've come to get me! Let's just go eat," Ron said.

They all walked to the great hall Hermione with the letter in her pocket. When they got to the great hall they filled their plates with great smelling foods. Then they went to the library like always. To do the homework they had got that past day. Around noon Hermione slipped out of the library without Harry and Ron noticing.

When she got to the Whomping Willow she didn't see anybody.

"Hello?" Hermione questioned just about when she expected Harry to come out from behind the tree. She had secretly had a crush on him for a few weeks now. But then someone with blonde hair and gray eyes popped his head out from behind the tree.

"You? How can Draco Malfoy be my secret admirer? I would have never guessed!"

"Well I guess anybody can like you." Draco said as best as he could to make it sound like he was actually saying this from his heart. "Hermione there's been something that I have been wanting to tell you for a bit of a while now. I umm, well, you see that thing is, I, umm, sorta like you. A lot. A real lot, like love." He mumbled the last part and looked at her for the first time in the eye and she could see no sort of emotion in his eyes.

"Are you saying that you love me Draco Malfoy?"

"Umm, yeah, I am Hermione."

"Now are you also asking me to go out with you?"

" Ummm... well I guess, I mean if you want to go out with me?

"I'll have to think about it, but I have one question how did you get that letter into the common room?"  
"Er... I better not say... I mean he did tell me not to..."  
"It was Harru wasn't it? How would you get him to do it? Are you friends or something and he didn't tell me?

"Like I said I'll think about it, and you will meet me back here at the same time tomorrow." Hermione informed him before she stormed back inside leaving Malfoy speechless.

That night when Hermione went up to her dormitory Parvati and Lavender were filled with questions.

"I'll answer one of your questions but that's it!" Hermione said frustrated at them.

"Who is it?" they both said at the same time, "Is it Harry?"

"No it's not Harry! For your information! It's Draco Malfoy. G'night." And at that she jumped into bed and pulled the covers over her head also leaving them speechless.

The next afternoon she went to the Whomping Willow a half-hour early. To figure out if she wanted to date Malfoy or not. She thought to herself, _This could be a trick to embarrass me and I don't want to get hurt!_

She looked to her left and saw one single rose with a note on it apparently Malfoy new she'd be here early. The note said,

Dear Hermione,  
Use this to help you figure out if you want to date me. Trust me it works.  
Love,  
Draco Malfoy

_What could he possibly mean? Use a rose to see if I like him? Oh I know what he means._ She thought. She knew what he wanted her to do the 'He loves me; he loves me not game'. All she'd have to do would be to replace he loves me with I should and he loves me not with I shouldn't. It was brilliant.

" I should, I shouldn't, I should, I shouldn't, ......... and just as she was about to say I shouldn't for the last petal, Malfoy showed up behind her and she dropped the rose.

Should I? Shouldn't I. 


End file.
